If Wishes Were Horses
by Tres Mechante
Summary: From the ashes of a childhood dream springs the beginning of a grown-up one. Spoilers for episode Ill-Bred – post-ep story.


**If Wishes Were Horses...**  
By Tres Mechante  
  
**Summary:** From the ashes of a childhood dream springs the beginning of a grown-up one. **Spoilers** for episode _Ill-Bred_ – post-ep story.  
  
**Disclaimer:** No part of the _Law & Order_ universe, including _Criminal Intent_ actually belongs to me. The characters have not been stolen, merely borrowed for our mutual entertainment. No financial profit is being made from this story – in fact, this story is costing me money since I have to pay for my Internet connection.  
  
**A/N:** The story picks up in the closing seconds of _Ill-Bred_. I don't know much about the ponies mentioned at the end of this story, so the name and/or description are going to be wrong, but I can live with that. **This leans toward the fluffy side of Bobby/Alex**.  
  
**Archive:** Amorous Intent, anyone else please ask.  
  
=== === === ===  
  
Detectives Bobby Goren and Alex Eames watched as Paige Mullen was dragged from the stable, kicking and screaming. Dale Mullen went more quietly, resigned to whatever came next.  
  
As silence returned to the stable, Eames sighed. "When I was a kid I used to dream about living on a horse farm."  
  
"That's a nice dream...for a _horse_," commented her partner.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Walking out of the barn towards their vehicle, Bobby absently flipped through his portfolio. "Eames, do you have the name of..." His voice trailed off as he realized he was talking to himself.  
  
Closing his portfolio with a snap he twirled around, restless dark eyes scanning the surroundings for his wayward partner. He spotted Alex perched on a fence, leaning forward slightly and apparently communing with a massive chestnut stallion.  
  
Bobby watched for a moment before moving slowly toward them. His eyes followed her graceful hands as they caressed the horse's muzzle with gentle yet deliberate strokes. He heard what sounded like a conversation – the low murmur of her voice as she talked to the horse, and the occasional soft whinny in response. Alex's attention was completely focused on the stallion, and Bobby felt something unfurl inside his chest – something that felt suspiciously like..._envy_?  
  
Before he could call out a greeting, the horse shied a bit, head bobbing in annoyance. Alex turned and smiled at Bobby's approach.  
  
"You seem to have made a friend," commented Bobby as leaned against the fence. No sooner had he spoken than the horse snorted, wheeled away from the fence and galloped off, kicking and shaking his head. "I guess he doesn't like...competition," speculated Bobby.  
  
Alex and Bobby laughed at the stallion's antics. As Alex made to climb back over the fence, Bobby stopped her, handing her his portfolio. "Hold this a minute, would you?"  
  
The moment she took the case, he reached out, grasped her firmly by the waist and lifted her over the railing. "Bobby!"  
  
"Thanks," he said, taking back his folder. "Let's go. I don't want to hit midtown rush hour if we can avoid it." And with that he walked back toward the SUV, leaving a stunned Alexandra Eames to follow in his wake. Alex was so used to his quirks that she rarely reacted with anything more than a patiently amused look when he did the unexpected. It took a lot to leave her speechless and Bobby savored the thrill of having done just that.  
  
He was, however, careful to hide his grin before slipping into the passenger seat.  
  
The drive back to the city was filled with discussions and observations about the case punctuated by periods of companionable silence. It was breaking one of these silences that got Bobby into trouble.  
  
"Eames?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you want to live on a horse farm?"  
  
She glanced sideways at him. "Because that's where the horses were."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But-but what made you think of it?" he asked. "Was it something you read? Or did you take lessons? Maybe...a friend had a horse and-and little Alexandra wanted one too?"  
  
Alex sighed. For whatever reason, Bobby wasn't going to let this go. "Like many kids that age I read _Black Beauty_ and _National Velvet_. That led to riding lessons one summer. I didn't know anyone who had her own horse. And..." she shot Bobby a stern look "refer to me as 'little' or 'Alexandra' again and you will do all the paperwork on this case – alone. Clear?" Bobby reined in his amusement at her testy tone and allowed her to navigate midtown traffic in silence.  
  
The silence continued as they waited for the elevator. Once inside Bobby nudged his partner. "C'mon Eames. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just...I get this image of you as a kid and-and...well, you're a _little_ kid. Those horses would have been just _huge_ to you. Weren't you scared?"  
  
As the elevator arrived at their floor, Alex let her eyes travel over him, from shoes on up in a slow appraising manner. "I've never been intimidated by large animals," she said with a smirk, exiting the elevator. "Then or now."  
  
Before Bobby could think of a response, Captain Deakins approached them. "There you are. I was about to send out a search party. Carver is waiting for you down in interrogation. Dale wants to talk deal before booking," he said. "And I can't wait to read your report. The whole thing sounds like a damn soap opera."  
  
"I'll go down to interrogation and handle the booking," volunteered Alex. "Bobby offered to start the report." Deakins gave them an odd look at the mention of Bobby offering to do paperwork, but merely nodded and continued on to his office.  
  
"I don't recall...offering to do that," Bobby commented.  
  
"You calling _little_ me a liar?" inquired Alex sweetly. A little too sweetly, Bobby thought, watching her walk away.  
  
When they left for the evening, they parted on cordial enough terms, but Bobby had a nagging worry that he really had annoyed if not offended his partner by calling her 'little'. He certainly didn't mean anything by it and only wanted to tease her a bit.  
  
It was a subdued and thoughtful Bobby who left the building.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
When Alex went in to work early the next morning, she discovered Bobby was already at his desk doing paperwork. He looked up briefly and smiled a greeting before returning his eyes to his desk.  
  
Alex settled at her desk and began sorting through the files scattered over the surface, looking for her note pad. Reaching into her desk drawer for another pad of paper, Alex was startled to find something other than office supplies inside. She stared at the object and then slowly looked across the desk at Bobby, who was working very hard to keep his eyes on his work.  
  
Carefully, Alex reached in and took out the little pony. The shimmering mane and tail contrasted with the copper design on the body and the little heart on its muzzle.  
  
"What's this?" she asked quietly.  
  
Bobby looked up. "I-I thought about you wanting to live on a horse farm," he began hesitantly.  
  
"I thought that was only a good dream for a horse," she said.  
  
"I shouldn't have...said that. I mean...dreams...dreams are good and a little – I mean a young girl's dream is just as important as anyone else's." Looking at the little pony, he added, "Not very realistic, I know, but somehow appropriate to acknowledge that dream."  
  
Alex looked a Bobby for a long moment as she gently held the little pony in her hand. "So what's its name?"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Yeah. These things all have different names. Which one is this?"  
  
"I-I don't...um...I guess since it's not in the package you can-can name it anything you want," he stammered. When Bobby had bought the little pony, he was drawn more to the name than the actual toy. Not wanting to make things awkward, he took the toy out of the package, never expecting Alex to ask about its actual name.  
  
Alex considered the copper colored pony carefully, especially the little heart on its muzzle. She had recognized this particular pony right away. Her best friend had received it a few weeks ago from her husband. 'Love Token' had been a big hit. Schooling her features to show only mild interest in the subject of pony names, Alex's mind was churning as she considered the possible meaning behind Bobby's choice of 'Love Token'.  
  
Raising her eyes to the man across from her, Alex couldn't help but smile. Her partner had the unique ability to bug her in the fewest words possible, but he could also charm in the most unexpected ways. He was certainly unique.  
  
"Edgar," she said.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Edgar is the perfect name."  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask why..."  
  
"Because it reminds me of you," she smiled.  
  
Bobby thought about that for a moment, but finally gave up and asked, "How does that relate to me?"  
  
"Because this is not what it appears to be. And neither are you. And neither was Edgar," she replied. Alex laughed at Bobby's confusion. "Oh come on! Didn't you ever see _Men in Black_? The bug in the Edgar suit? It's classic!"  
  
Bobby nodded his understanding. "Uh...are you saying I'm really a large bug?"  
  
Alex set the pony beside the Santa mug. "Something like that," she said with a grin as they returned to work. "By the way, apology accepted."  
  
**_-End-_**


End file.
